1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to delivering and tailoring advertisements for a potential viewer. The disclosure pertains more specifically to systems and methods of delivering advertisements to users based on how a user has previously interacted with an advertisement. A user performing a particular interaction may be more likely to repeat that interaction and therefore it would be advantageous to present the user with more advertisements configured for that interaction type.
2. Background
Currently, advertisements are delivered to users in interactive, online environments based on factors such as a user's known and/or inferred interests, the particular web page(s) they may be viewing, terms they may be searching for, and their prior history with respect to clicking on an advertisement. While effective, these delivery techniques omit a particular advance in online and other interactive advertisements—the possibility a direct interaction with the advertisement beyond that of a simple click.
Some advertisements have forms or form fields to “pre-load” searches or other operations on a landing page. Other advertisements, especially ones for mobile devices, have a “click to call” feature that enables a user to call the advertiser directly from the ad via clicking on a virtual button instead of having to navigate to a landing page, find a contact number, and manually dial the advertiser. Yet further advertisements may have a “click to chat” feature that opens up a chat window directly from a virtual link or button on the advertisement instead of having the user navigate to a support or help page on the advertiser's website to initiate an online chat.